Otro ocupara tu lugar
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Death Mask se encuentra acabado por la traición a la que se vio sometido y ahora desea vengarse ¿quien ocupara el lugar de el otro? ¿Será solo una venganza?


Maldito sea, maldito seas mil veces -susurro mientras siento el calor de la noche y comienzo a desvestirme rápidamente- maldito seas mil veces - el calor que siento es insoportable, por lo que no tardo en estar desnudo en mi recamara, aquella que esta a oscuras desde que cruce la puerta principal, como siempre, como siempre esta oscuro como mi vida misma-

Ya desnudo me acerco hasta la ventana con paso lento y la abro, para sentir como una ráfaga de aire fresco golpea mi rostro y mi pecho ardiente, logrando que esa deliciosa caricia erice mi piel con un estremecimiento mientras cierro los ojos y aparece tu imagen nuevamente en mi cabeza, esa imagen que tiene noches atormentándome, aquella donde tu cuerpo perfecto, desnudo en su totalidad como lo esta el mío en este momento, estaba perlado de sudor, una ligera capa de sudor que mantenía tus largos cabellos color índigo en la frente, esa imagen donde tu rostros delicioso y varonil se llena de éxtasis y lujuria mientras eres tomado de forma salvaje por otro, otro que desde ese día se ah convertido en un enemigo mas, uno que odio con todo mi ser, por que él pudo hacerte gemir y gritar su nombre mas veces de las que logre hacerlo yo y eso me frustra, me frustra y llena de odio, aun puedo oír como balbuceaba su nombre, como él jadeaba el tuyo y también recuerdo como sonó mi respiración cuando salí de ese lugar, cuando abandone tu templo.

...idiota...-susurro antes de llevar una mano a mis ojos, me queman, me queman como me quema el cuerpo, como me arde de forma dolorosa mi corazón, y es que no soporto esas imágenes, no soporto aun la idea de que después de eso tu solo me dijeras que no habías podido con eso, que no habías podido evitarlo y que no volvería a pasar, como si yo fuera un idiota y no supiera que solo era un total estupidez, una completa mentira, y aunque me dolió esa vez te corrí, te corrí de mi templo, de mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi vida-...ojala se pudran en el infierno...-murmuro nuevamente antes de sentir como mi garganta arder y sentir como una gota caliente surca mi mejilla-...estúpido...idiotas...-en ese momento siento una energía y mi cuerpo se vuelve tenso, alguien esta detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto- ¿quien diablos esta may? -digo con con mi tono más amenazante mientras limpio el resto de aquella húmeda lagrima de mi mejilla con el dorso de mi muñeca-

Pasan unos segundos y no hay respuesta, de hecho aquel que esta detrás de la puerta ah intentado ocultar su energía, lo cual debo admitir que me desespera, como puede estar detrás de mi puerta, ser un caballero dorado y aun así no tenga el valor ni las agallas de contestarme, esto ultimo me hace recordar como eh sentido en ocasiones una energía y unos ojos detrás de mi, observándome en la sombras.

Maldito gusano, sé que estas may, sal de una buena vez -dije con una sonrisa torcida antes de acercarme a la puerta y abrirla de repente-...¿tu?...- esto si que es algo nuevo, algo que no esperaría y veo tus ojos, esos ojos verdes que me observan con asombro- valla, valla con que eras tu -digo con una sonrisa torcida mientras veo como se da el lujo de examinar mi pecho y mis brazos con descaro, lo cual me indica lo que quiere y lo que sin pensarlo tomare para vengarme- ¿te gusta lo que vez maldito pervertido? -digo mientras sonrió de forma ladina y observo que tus ojos son dejando recorrer mi cuerpo para mirarme y sonreír, demostrándome la sonrisa más similar a la MIA y la mirada más lujuriosa del santuario-

Puedo hacerte sentir mejor -oigo tu voz extremadamente arrebatadora antes de que entres a mi habitación y cierras la puerta detrás de ti- déjame borrar sus huellas -susurras de forma sensual antes de acercarte a mí y acariciar mi mejilla, pobre ingenuo, cree que quiero que me consuelen- déjame hacerlo Death Mask -tus labios rozan los míos y me doy cuenta de que es suficiente, no dejare que nadie me vea como alguien vulnerable, mucho menos tu, un idiota que no tiene nada que hacer en el santuario-

así que te detengo y te lanzo contra la pared para después tomar tus muñecas y elevarlas por arriba de tu cabeza, aquellos cabellos largos que olfatee como un animal para después atacar tus labios demandando obediencia de tu parte, logrando que abrieras tus labios y que nuestras lenguas se enredaran en un batalla donde a cada segundo afirmaba mas mi poderío mi próxima victoria, tus manos lucharon contra las mías pero no se soltaron, y supongo que fue por que te gustaba que yo te domara.

Como era obvio termine venciéndote y jadeantes dejamos ese salvaje contacto para que mis manos te soltaran y comenzaran a desgarrar las ropas de entrenamiento que aun llevabas puestas, las desgarre sin importarme nada mas y después tome tus cabellos y te jale de ellos hasta mi cama, aquella que estaba aun tendida con la seda negra.

Death espera yo...-no te deje continuar ya que cerré tus labios con mi mano y me dedique a lamer tu pecho, aquel ejercicio para obtener tus escamas de seguro había sido arduos, pues tu cuerpo era perfecto, cada músculo tuyo era delicioso y excitante, mi otra mano se cargo de tocar esa erección que de seguro estaba ya ansiosa de que la tocase y pude sentir su parcial rigidez, realmente me deseabas, habías dejado de luchar por hablar ya que sentía tus jadeos contra mi mano, lo cual fue el perfecto índice para dejar de taparla, deseaba oírte gemir, oír como gritabas mi nombre y que llegaran los rumores hasta los templos de mas arriba.

No me importa lo que me quieras decir -dije de forma seca antes de girarte y lamer tu espina, aquella espalda bien formada y ancha que terminaba justo en tu trasero, donde esos dos redondos y firmes glúteos me llamaban, esos que tome con mis manos para sentir su textura- eres un maldito dios encarnado -dije antes de oírte gemir nuevamente- te gusta lo que hago ¿no es así maldita marina? - dije de forma sádica antes de meter sin piedad alguna uno de mis dedos a tu entrada, descubriendo algo que logro que mi erección ganase un excelente estado- Jajaja eres virgen, jajaja no puedo creerlo, ¿tú eres virgen? -dije con burla antes de introducirlo por completo sintiendo una estrechez jamás vista, debo admitir que mis ganas por ti se volvieron mi primera y única necesidad, mas cuando tomaste una de mis almohadas y la mordiste, estabas evitando el gritar- jajajaja esto es mejor de lo que pensé -dije antes de sacar mi dedo y tomar tus caderas después de colocarme detrás tuyo- entonces sabrás lo que es hombre -dije antes de separar tus glúteos y embestirte de un solo golpe, logrando que tu espalda se arquea de forma felina y tu garganta dejara escapar un grito, un potente grito que junto a la delicia que me regalaba tu cuerpo, un cuerpo jamás tomado por nadie mas me regalaba - oh si...eres...muy estrecho-volví a embestirte y tu volviste a gemir con angustia- ...delicioso...-volví a embestir y tu rostro se fue contra la almohada nuevamente- ¿te duele? Pero si eres uno de las grandes marinas, ¿qué diría tu señor de ti al verte así? -estaba siendo cruel con tu cuerpo y mis palabras estaban hiriéndote, tu orgullo, ya que eras un hombre orgulloso, tanto o mas que tu hermano, en este momento no había nadie mas en mi cabeza, solo estabas tu, siendo poseído y humillado por mi, tu cuerpo empezó poco a poco a disfrutar y pude oír tus gemidos ahora empapados de placer, puro placer mientras tus caderas empezaban a moverse al ritmo de mis salvajes y potentes embestidas, entonces decidí tener un poco de piedad y con una de mis manos busque tu erección para masturbarla, sintiendo entre mis dedos una rigidez perfecta, no tardarías en acabar, y yo también tenia mi limite, así que te gire para que quedaras frente a mi y pude ver tu rostro, tus mejillas con rastros de lagrimas gruesas, coloreadas al mismo tiempo por el sensual color escarlata al que te llevaba mi cuerpo, tus labios semiabiertos, tus ojos cristalinos y relucientes de deseo y otro matiz que no entendí.

Death Maask...-jadeaste mi nombre antes de que tus piernas se prensaran contra mis caderas y tus manos rodearan mi cuello- yo...yo...ahhh...ah...dioses...ahhhh ahhhh...yo...- te escondiste en mi cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo mientras yo te recargaba a la cama y daba mas de lo que creí dar, pues mi velocidad era otra, ahora tu cuerpo me estrechaba en todos los sentidos , pero el clímax no podía esperar tanto- ahhh AHHHH TE AHHHH TE AHHHHMOOOOOOOOOOOO -tu espalda se arqueo y segundos después de que tocaste la cima yo tuve mi orgasmo, llenado tu interior mientras sentía aun el cálido liquido de tu ser entre nuestros cuerpos y después de unas erráticas embestidas me mantuve quieto sobre ti mientras tu seguías escondido en mi cuello-

después de unos minutos en los que tu silencio me estaba poniendo nervioso decidir salir de tu interior, con un extraño temor de abandonar aquello que me había servido de protección. Tus piernas ahora descansaban entrelazadas a las mías y al querer retirarme de ti no me dejaste en primer instancia te negaste y después cuando supuse que tendría que dormir de esa forma me soltaste y evadiste mis ojos mientras yo me colocaba aun lado tuyo, tu silencio aun seguía y entonces recordé tus ultimas palabras.

...Kanon...-dije tratando de que tu dijeras algo pero no fue así, tus largos cabellos me impedían ver tu rostro ahora ensombrecido, entonces me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, tú al principio jamás habías observado mas allá de mi abdomen al estar desnudo, ¿respeto, tu me habías intentado detener en varias ocasiones y yo te convencí a mi modo de no hacerlo y finalmente tus palabras, ¿qué era todo eso?-

...Saga me pidió que te diera un mensaje ...-dijiste de forma débil aun con el rostro ensombrecido-...no quiero que pienses que...me has violado algo así, yo ya había estado con otros -me dijiste y esto me dejo intrigado, ¿acaso era posible ser mas estrecho aun de lo que habías sido, creo que mis ojos delataron mis pensamientos- ...pero yo siempre los había proclamado míos, no había permitido a nadie que me tomara...-dijiste y entonces inténsate moverte mas una mueca en tus labios me dio a entender que estabas muy adolorido- Saga quería que supieras que el entrenamiento de mañana se ah cancelado y que en su lugar abra una junta con el Patriarca - dijiste y volviste a intentar despegar tu cuerpo de la cama, entonces yo me acerque y te recosté-

...no hay prisa, creo que es mejor que te quedes esta noche...-dije de forma serena y cansada, antes de acariciar de forma impulsiva tu mejilla, despejando después los cabellos que me impedían ver tus ojos- descansa, ya mañana hablaremos -dije y tu sonreíste de forma parcial antes de llevar tus brazos a mi espalda y buscar abrigo en mi pecho, admito que el plan inicial había sido otro y que tenia pensado echarte después de tomarte, pero no me hacia ningún mal el dejarte por esta noche en mi lecho- duerme...-susurre antes de sentir que el cansancio cerraba mis párpados-

...Milo se equivoco...tu vales mas ...-susurraste antes de que el sueño me venciera y no pude decir nada mas, esperaría a mañana...debía aclarar el asunto, pero ahora estaba dormido, agotado de entrar y salir de un cuerpo que jamás creí tener-


End file.
